Nguruma And the Bully
Nguruma And The Bully is the Fifth episode of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands. Synopsis Kion and Kiara helps their brother, Nguruma stand up against a bully. Transcript (The episode starts in Maisha's orphanage with Nguruma helping Maisha and the others) -Maisha: It's very nice of you Nguruma to help us out -Tojo: Yeah, thanks Nguruma -Nguruma: Your welcome. I've always like to help out others (Zazu files over to Nguruma) -Zazu: Nguruma, your older sister wants to see you -Nguruma: Coming, Zazu (turns to Maisha) I've got to go. Bye Maisha. -Maisha: Bye Nguruma (Nguruma and Zazu was on their way back when Amira ran up to them) -Amira: Zazu! Zazu! I need you help my dad got trapped underground. -Zazu: Sure Thing! Nguruma you stay here i'll be right back (Zazu went with Amira, while Nguruma was waiting in till a male leopard pounded on him) -Mapigano: Well look who we got here. It's blind Eyes. -Nguruma: (Sighs) Hi, Mapigano -Mapigano: How many times do i have to tell you. This is my turf. -Nguruma: I Know -Mapigano: So why do you keep coming back? -Nguruma: I was just walking back home Mapigano. I was going to go back to my family. -Mapigano: Are you sure your family even cares about you? -Nguruma: What do you mean? -Mapigano: Come on. Isn't it obvious do you really think they will care about a lion who's blind when not only do they have a cub who is leader of the lion guard they also have one who will become queen of the pride lands. -Nguruma: No! That's not true. my family cares about me. -Mapigano: Well it seems to me that your family care more about Kion and Amira more. -Nguruma: Oh yeah. I'm going to ask my dad about it. (Nguruma was about to leave to go ask his dad but Mapigano trips him over) -Mapigano: (Laughing) (Nguruma Starts to cry) -Mapigano: (Mocking) Aww. Is the little baby crying. (Laughs Again) (Zazu came back with Kovu and Amira) -Kovu: Enough! (Kovu Pins Mapigano down) You need to leave him alone unless you want to deal with me (ROARING) -Mapigano: (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY) Hey! Me and my friend Nguruma here was just playing. But as much as i love to stay i have so important business elsewhere. Bye! (After Mapigano runs off. Amira checks on Nguruma) -Amira: (Puts her paw on his shoulder) You okay, Nguruma? -Nguruma: Yeah..I'm Fine (Zazu, Amira, Kovu and Nguruma went back to pride rock where Kiara, Kion and Kanu are waiting) -Kiara: Hey! Nguruma, hows it going? -Nguruma: It... Uhh... Zazu can tell you. -Zazu: He was bullied by magpigano. -Kanu, Kiara and Kion: What!! -Kanu: Nguruma. You can't let that bully mess with you. -Kovu: Kanu's right, you need to learn how to stand up for yourself -Kion: And we can teach you -Nguruma: You guys will really do that for me? -Kiara: Sure, and we know someone who can help us out. Come on. (Kiara and the others took Nguruma to Ndefu Grove) -Badili: (Jumps down from the tree) Hey Kion! (Looks at Kovu, Kiara and Amira) Greetings your majesty's. (Bows Down) -Kion: Badili. My brother, Nguruma needs your help with dealing with a bully - Badili: Of couse i'll help him out -Nguruma: You can? -Badili: Yeah, I can help you learn eye contact -Kiara: Me and Kovu can teach you to be brave -Kanu: And Me, Amira and Kion can you learn to be fierce -Nguruma: Alright, i guess i'll give it a try. (Throughout the day, Nguruma and his family and friends help him with eye contact, bravery, and how to be fierce. And at first Nguruma wasn't everygood but after more training he was ready) -Badili: I think your ready to take on mapingano (Later that day Kanu and Nguruma walked to the last place they saw Mapigano) -Kanu: Remember what we taught you Nguruma. You have to believe in your self. And as long as you do that you can stand up to mapigano. (Nguruma walks up to Mapigano) -Mapigano: Looks who's back. It's the cry baby, Nguruma. -Nguruma: I'm not scared of you Mapigano. -Mapigano: Oh yeah? We'll see about that (Mapigano pounces on Nguruma) -Mapigano: Ha! You don't look so tough now. -Nguruma: (Grows) Get off me (Nguruma Throws Mapigano off and pins down him down) -Nguruma: See, Mipigano. I;m not scared of you anymore. So you should leave. Now. -Mapigano: (Chuckles Nervously and runs off) -Kanu: Great job, Nguruma! -Nguruma: I was really brave out there. -Kanu: You sure was! Let's go tell everyone back home. (When they made it back to pride rock where kanu told the rest of the royal family about Nguruma's bravery) -Kion: I knew you could do it -Kovu: Way to go, Nguruma (While everyone was congratulating Nguruma for his achievement. Zazu flew towards Nguruma and laned next to him) -Zazu: Nguruma, there;s someone who want to meet you -Nguruma: Really? (Zazu guides Nguruma outside the royal den where he found Mapigano waiting for him) -Nguruma: You again?! -Mapigano: Look i just wanted to say that i'm sorry for how i treated you. It was wrong of me to have called you a cry baby or blind eyes. I hope you could forgive me and maybe we can become friends. -Nguruma: Sure, Like Maisha always told me that everyone desires a second change. -Mapigano: Great! Maybe we can hang out tomorrow? -Nguruma: Sounds like a good idea. See you tomorrow, Mapigano. -Mapigano: See ya. (While Mapigano walks back home. Nguruma walks back to the royal den to tell everyone what happened) Characters * Nguruma * Kion * Kiara * Kanu * Amira * Zazu * Kovu * Mapigano (debut) * Badili (debut) * Simba (silent cameo) * Nala (silent cameo) * Kopa (silent debut) * Maisha (debut) * Jike (silent debut) * Uma (silent debut) * Malka (silent debut) * Tojo (debut) * Kula (silent debut) * Chumvi (silent debut) * Maziwa (silent debut) * Haki and Amri (silent debut) Trivia * This Episode is the start of Mapigano's Redemption Arc. * This Episode Is Based of the Episode, The Trouble With Galagos. Category:Princess ava15 Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands